Das Streiten ist des Chiakis der Marrons Lust
by Starfi
Summary: Sie können nicht miteinander... ohne einander aber auch nicht... wie soll denn das noch enden...?Küsse in der Schule... halbnackte Gespräche auf dem Balkon... und ein neuer dämon... all sie tun ihr Werk


**Das Streiten ist des Chiakis/ der Marrons Lust...**

Kapitel 1: Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann streiten sie noch heute!

"Du bist ein Vollidiot, Chiaki!" Erbost sah Marron ihm in die Augen. "Und du eine Zicke! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du so empfindlich reagierst?" "Ääh Leute, Themenwechsel...!" Entgeistert sahen beide Miyako an. "Halt du dich da raus!" "Wenn ihr beiden euch in dem Punkt so einig seid, versteh ich echt nicht, warum ihr sonst immer so aneinander geratet!" "Wir geraten aneinander, weil er so ein unsensibler und indiskreter Klotz ist! Mir reicht es für heute, echt!" Wütend drehte sie sich um und stapfte aus Chiakis Wohnung. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu. "Das die sich immer so aufspielen muß!" Mit blitzenden Augen begegnete ihm Miyakos Blick. "Aber recht hat sie! Du weißt, dass Gespräche über Eltern sie immer in ein depressives Tief stürzen! Du solltest ruhig etwas Rücksicht nehmen." "Ich habe auch in dem Sinne keine Eltern mehr und raste nicht ständig aus, wenn ich auch den Begriff Eltern vernehme." "Du mußt aber auch bedenken, dass Marrons Eltern sie einfach verlassen haben. Deine Mutter ist bestimmt nicht freiwillig gestorben. Und es gibt noch deinen Vater. Du kannst ihn jederzeit sehen, wenn du wolltest. Aber Marron dagegen weiß noch nicht mal die genaue Adresse ihrer Eltern. Die beiden sind schon so oft umgezogen, dass sie für Nomaden gehalten werden." Reumütig zog Chiaki die Schultern hoch. "Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?" Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. "Muß ich dir das jetzt etwa echt sagen? Denk gefälligst selbst mal nach!" Damit verschwand auch sie und ließ Chiaki allein zurück. "Toll, Sindbad! Sie haben recht. Du kannst ein echter Holzklotz sein." Genervt warf Chiaki eine Packung Taschentücher nach ihm. "Meine Güte, ja! Ich habe es verstanden. Aber ich denke nun mal nicht bei jedem Satz vorher nach, ob es darin etwas gibt, was Marron verletzen könnte. Ich habe es ja nicht böse gemeint, als ich über Kindheitserinnerungen sprach."

"Dieser... dieser..." Marron fehlten eindeutig die Worte. "Aber Marron. Nun reg dich doch nicht auf. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dir absichtlich auf den Schlips treten wollte." "Das vielleicht nicht. Aber etwas Feingefühl ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt." "Aber er hat ja nicht direkt nach Eltern gefragt, sondern nach Kindheitserinnerungen." "Ja, und mit was hängen Kindheitserinnerungen wohl zusammen? Mit den Eltern! Und ich habe eben nur schlechte Erinnerungen daran..." Ermattet ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen. "Es nervt mich ja selbst, dass ich bei sowas immer ausraste. Aber bei ihm habe ich auch immer das Gefühl, dass er mich absichtlich auf soetwas stößt." Fynn ließ sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder. "Was hast du denn nun vor? Du magst ihn doch, oder?" "Gar nichts mache ich! Alleine komme ich eh viel besser zurecht." Entsetzt schwebte Fynn vor Marrons Gesicht auf und ab. "Soll das heißen, dass du auch wieder allein Nachts arbeiten willst? Ihr seid doch so ein gutes Team!" Argwöhnisch blickte Marron hoch. "Moment mal! Du hast mir neulich noch ne Standpauke gehalten, dass du den Eindruck hast, wir würden uns gegenseitig ablenken! Sei ehrlich; du hast Angst, nicht mehr mit Access zu tun zu haben!" Die blasse Fynn glich plötzlich einer Tomate. "Wie kannst du denn sowas sagen? An 1. Stelle steht immer meine Aufgabe!"

Beschwichtigend hob Marron die Hände. "Ist ja gut! Aber wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist, lass bitte nichts von unserer Arbeit durchblicken." "Aber ihr steht doch auf der gleichen Seite und..." "Nichts und! Es ist doch meine Entscheidung, ob ich mit ihm zusammenarbeiten will oder nicht! Und damit basta!"

Am nächsten Morgen glaubte Miyako, eine Erscheinung vor sich zu haben. Schon nach dem 1. Klingeln wurde ihr die Tür geöffnet und eine fertig angezogene, mit Schulsachen bewaffnete Marron trat ihr gegenüber. "Ich träume! In Wahrheit ist das hier ein Traum, denn das kannst unmöglich du sein!" "Ha, ha! Lass uns gehen!" Miyako wollte widersprechen. "Aber Chiaki ist doch noch gar nicht..." Doch als sie Marrons Blick sah, überlegte sie es sich vorsichtshalber anders. "Er kann ja auch alleine gehen!"

Kapitel 2: Neubeginn?

"Könnt ihr mir mal sagen, warum ihr heute Morgen ohne mich gegangen seid? Ich stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt!" Miyako war das eindeutig unangenehm. Fieberhaft überlegte sie sich eine Ausrede, da es ja eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund gab. Doch Marron kam ihr mit einer Antwort zuvor. "Ich habe keinen Wert auf deine Gesellschaft gelegt und Miyako gewissermaßen gezwungen, mit mir zu kommen." Entgeistert blickte Chiaki ihr entgegen. "Fang doch gleich an, mich zu siezen!" "Gut, HERR Nagoya!" Irritiert und zugleich schmunzelnd hatte die Klasse die Szenerie beobachtet. Erstaunen breitete sich aus, als Chiaki wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang, auf Marron zuraste, sie am Arm packte und sie hinter sich her auf den Schulflur zerrte. Stille herrschte. Miyako versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. "Sie üben für ein Theaterstück. Es geht darin um ein Paar, das sich ständig streitet!"

"Was soll denn das? Bist du immer noch sauer?" "Merkt man mir das etwa an? Das tut mir aber leid!" Sie schüttelte seinen harten Griff um den Arm herum ab. Doch als sie sich wieder ins Klassenzimmer zurück begeben wollte, stellte er sich ihr in den Weg. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Barsch schob sie ihn bei Seite. "Ich aber!" Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt gemacht hatte, drückte sie Chiaki gegen die nächste Wand und hielt ihre Arme fest. "Was soll denn...?" Schnell drückte er ihr seine Lippen auf die ihren. Marron wußte nicht, wie ihr geschah. Einerseits hatte sie sich dies schon lange gewünscht, andererseits war sie immer noch sauer. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Räuspern hinter sich! Erschrocken sprang Chiaki nach hinten, so dass er gezwungen war, Marron wieder frei zu lassen. "Ich will das junge Glück ja nicht stören, aber das hier ist eine Schule und keine Anstalt für private Vergelustigungen! Mitten in der Schule, am hellichten Tag... Das ist eine Frechheit!" Mit jedem Wort lief Frau Palkaramao noch rötlicher an. Die halbe Klasse hatte sich mittlerweile draußen versammelt. Yamato schien mächtig geschockt, Miyako dagegen konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht vergreifen. Es wurde getuschelt. "Die Proben müssen es aber in sich haben!" "Ich... Ähm... es tut mir..." Marron wäre vor Verlegenheit beinahe gestorben. "Es war meine Schuld, Frau Palkaramao! Ich habe sie einfach überrumpelt!" Chiaki schien seine Selbstsicherheit schnell wieder gefunden zu haben. "War das so?" Der strenge Ton hatte sich nicht verringert. Mit hochrotem Kopf nickte Marron. "Also gut! Du kommst wieder herein, und du, Chiaki, bleibst hier bis zum Ende des Unterrichts stehen! Danach meldest du dich im Lehrerzimmer!" Wütend stratzte sie ins Klassenzimmer, die Schüler folgten ihr. Nur Marron blieb noch einen Moment zurück. "Du bringst mir nur Ärger!" "Sorry. So war das echt nicht gedacht..." "Ich bezweifle, dass du überhaupt denkst! Willst du mein Leben systematisch zerstören? Du kränkst mich, machst mich lächerlich... Mit dir bin ich ein für alle Mal fertig!" Sie wandte sich der Tür zu. "Was soll das bitte heißen?" Marron wurde ungeduldig herein gerufen. "Das soll heißen, dass du dich gefälligst aus meinem Leben raushalten sollst! Am Tag und auch in der Nacht!" Damit kehrte sie ihm endgültig den Rücken zu und verzog sich ins Klassenzimmer.

Es war schon nach 6 Uhr, als Chiaki endlich zu Hause eintraf. Und sogleich wurde er aufs freundlichste von seinem Hilfsengel begrüßt. "Na das war ja heute wohl wieder ne absolute Glanzleistung von dir! Fynn hat mir alles erzählt. Marron kocht vor Zorn. Sie mußte sich den ganzen Tag über süffisante Bemerkungen von euren Mitschülern anhören." Vollkommen fertig schmiß Chiaki sich auf sein Bett. "Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag! Warum bin ich überhaupt heute Morgen aufgestanden? Erst diese oberpeinliche Geschichte im Schulflur und dann die Strafpredigt im Lehrerzimmer. Sollte ich mir soetwas noch mal leisten, werde ich von Unterricht ausgeschlossen." "Ja, ja! Da haben wir Engel es wesentlich einfacher! Schließlich sind wir unsichtbar für normal Sterbliche." "Ich meine, ich bin wirklich gerne Japaner und liebe mein Land, aber wir haben hier ne echte Spießgesellschaft! Da sind z.B. die Deutschen viel besser dran! Da kann man(n) echt neidisch werden!" Schmunzelnd sah Access auf ihn herab. "Du hättest dir vielleicht auch einen ruhigeren Platz suchen sollen!" "Mag ja sein! Aber als Marron sich von mir entfernen wollte, sah ich rot! Immer, wenn sie sauer ist, habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie sich wieder von mir entfernt und ich sie verliere. Und jetzt ist es tatsächlich so. Sie will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!" Empört flog Access von einer Zimmerecke zur anderen. "Nun hör mal! Du bist Sindbad! Wer wird denn da gleich ans aufgeben denken? Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage! Schwing den Hintern hoch und tu was!"

"Aber Marron, er hat es doch bestimmt nicht böse gemeint..." Fynns piepsige Stimme halte durch das Badezimmer. Wutschnaubend tauchte Marron aus den Bergen von Badeschaum wieder auf. "Aber nein, überhaupt nicht. Er macht sich nicht nur lustig über mich, nein! Er muß mich auch noch vor der ganzen Schule blamieren. Er soll mir bloß nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Am liebsten wäre mir, er würde wieder zu seinem Vater ziehen und auf seine alte Schule gehen. Soll Yashiro sich ihn doch angeln." Hastig griff sie nach ihrem Handtuch und wickelte es sich um ihren Körper. Der Stöpsel wurde aus der Wanne entfernt und das gluckern des ablaufenden Wassers war zu vernehmen. "Gott, ist das hier warm! Ich brauche frische Luft!" Energisch stürmte sie auf ihren Balkon zu und öffnete die Tür. Eine Windböe wehte ihr entgegen und sie hatte Probleme, ihr Handtuch dort zu behalten, wo es war. "Du solltest nicht frisch gebadet nach draußen gehen, sonst erkältest du dich noch." "Klasse, mir bleibt auch rein gar nichts erspart. Was ist heut; Tag des Arschlochs?" Abrupt drehte sie sich um. "Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut!" "Wenn du wüßtest, was mir alles leid tut! Mit tut leid, dass ich heute so viel gefuttert habe. Mir tut leid, dass ich manchmal ziemlich fies zu Miyako bin. Mit tut leid, dass ich Menschen Dinge stehlen muß, die sie lieben. Aber am allermeisten tut es mir leid, dass ich dir je begegnet bin!" Das hatte gesessen. Augenscheinlich schwer getroffen hetzte Chiaki in seine Wohnung zurück. Gerade wollte er die Balkontür zuknallen. "Warte!" Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. "Warum? Warum mußt du mich immer in solche Lagen bringen?" Er trat wieder hinaus. "Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Es war mir in dem Moment ehrlich gesagt auch egal, ob uns jemand sieht. Aber das ist inzwischen auch egal! Du hast mir gesagt, das du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Und nach diesen Worten eben habe ich dem nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen." Sie sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. "Warum mußtest du mich denn auch küssen?" "Warum? Weil ich es nicht mehr aushalte! Du wohnst neben mir, vermeidest aber jegliche Kontakte. Du bist immer abweisend, egal, was ich tue. Ich mußte einfach..." "Komm bitte mal näher!" Argwöhnisch betrachtete er sie. "Warum?" "Weil ich sonst hinüber steigen muß. Und wie du selbst schon festgestellt hast bin ich nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet." Vorsichtig ging er bis zu der Stange, die ihre beiden Balkone voneinander trennten, heran. Bevor er wußte, wie ihm geschah, hatte Marron ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und drückte jetzt sanft ihre Lippen auf seine. Nach dem 1. Moment des Schocks erwiderte Chiaki den Kuß. Nach einiger Zeit löste Marron sich. "Nun sind wir wohl quitt!" Eilig verschwand sie in ihrer Wohnung. Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Chiaki zurück. "Was war denn das jetzt?"

Keuchend ließ Marron sich an ihrer Badezimmertür hinab gleiten. "Warum habe ich das gemacht? Er wollte mich doch in Ruhe lassen! Das habe ich mir doch immer gewünscht... Ich wollte immer meine Ruhe... oder etwa nicht?" Sie überlegte, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber künftig verhalten sollte. Was mochte er jetzt von ihr denken? Im Grunde genommen konnte ihr das zwar egal sein, aber das war es nicht. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was sollte das alles. Er war doch nur... "Marron! Schnell, es gibt Arbeit!" Die piepsige Stimme ihres hauseigenen Engels riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Um was geht es diesmal?" "Es handelt sich um eine Skulptur aus dem frühen 19. Jahrhundert. Die Lage ist so Ernst, dass keine Zeit mehr für eine Warnung bleibt. Wenn ihr den Dämon nicht in den nächsten 2 Stunden Matt setzt, ist die reine Seele des Besitzers verloren!" "Gut, gehen wir!" Zielstrebig maschierte Marron auf die Wohnungstür zu. "Äh, Marron... Ich habe zwar gesagt, dass es schnell gehen muß. Aber willst du wirklich SO gehen?" Entgeistert sah sie an sich herunter. Ihre Wangen wurden von einem rosanem Schimmer überzogen. "Alles klar, ich zieh mir schnell was an!"

Nach einem rasanten Dauerlauf durch die halbe Stadt blieb Marron endlich vor einer riesigen Villa stehen. "Hier ist es?" "Ja. Das Objekt steht im 2 Stock im Westflügel." "Na dann wollen wir mal!" Marron nahm ihr Kreuz zur Hand und konzentrierte sich. "Gib mir die Kraft, Jeanne d'Arc! STARK, BEREIT, UNBESIEGBAR, SCHÖN, ENTSCHLOSSEN, MUTIG! Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin ist hier, die gesandte des Herrn!" Sie nickte Fynn noch mal zu. "Pass gut auf dich auf, Jeanne!" "Klar!" Mit einem kraftvollen Sprung sprang Jeanne über den 4 Meter hohen Stacheldrahtzaun und landete elegant mit den Füßen auf der anderen Seite. Sie nahm ein Geräusch neben sich wahr und sprang alarmiert bei Seite. Ein Schatten fiel auf ihr Gesicht und allmählich erkannte sie die Shilouette. "Du wolltest doch wohl nicht ohne mich anfangen, oder?" Ohne zu antworten setzte Jeanne ihren Weg fort und pirschte sich lautlos an das Haus heran. Ebenso lautlos folgte Sindbad ihr. Sich gegenseitig Rückendeckung gebend gelangten sie endlich an das angegebene Fenster zum betreffenden Raum. Jeanne griff nach ihrem Band und ließ an der Fassade entlang nach oben schnellen. Dort wickelte es sich an einen Balken der Balkonbefestigung. Zum Test zog sie 2 mal fest daran und befand es dann für sicher. Sie griff nach Sindbads Arm und beförderte sie gemeinsam hinauf. In stummer Übereinkunft betrat sie zu Erst den Raum. Er war in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Jeannes Amulett schlug an. Laut gab es zu verstehen, dass der Dämon sich in diesem Raum aufhielt. "Ich will mich ja eigentlich nicht beschweren, weil dein Amulett sonst sehr nützlich ist, aber kann man es nicht irgendwie ausschalten? Das macht ja so keinen Krach, dass uns die Polizei in Tokyo wahrscheinlich hört!" Hilflos zuckte Jeanne mit den Schultern. "Was soll ich machen? Es hat keinen Lautstärke-Regler!" Schritt für Schritt tasteten sie sich vorsichtig vor. Plötzlich ging das Licht an. "Ich habe schon auf euch gewartet!" In einiger Entfernung konnten sie vor sich das gesuchte Objekt ausmachen, jedoch stand ihnen noch ein Hindernis im Wege. 2 ziemlich bullige Typen schienen nur darauf zu warten, sie zu zerfleischen. "Was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Der Dämon hat sein Werk schon fast vollendet." Gehetzt sah Sindbad sich um. "Wie lange haben wir noch genau?" "Tja, nach Fynns Zeitrechnung noch genau 11 Minuten. Aber so genau kann sie es auch nicht wissen." "Also los! Ich kümmere ich mich um die beiden Prügelknaben und du setzt das Schach Matt!" Entsetzt starrte Jeanne ihren Partner an. "Bist du lebensmüde? Die brechen dir das Genick bevor du auch nur eine Bewegung von ihnen registriert hast!" "Fällt dir was besseres ein? Du könntest ja auch ruhig ein wenig mit ihnen spielen, aber ich habe mal angenommen, dass da nicht sonderlich großes Interesse deinerseits besteht." "Na gut, wenn ich schon die Wahl habe bin ich dafür, dass sie DICH zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten!" Sie setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf, doch ihr Gesicht wurde sogleich wieder Ernst. "Pass auf dich auf, ja?" Spöttisch hob er die Mundwinkel, obwohl man auch bemerkte, dass er sehr nervös war. "Man könnte den Eindruck gewinnen, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst!" Jeanne sprang über die Köpfe der beiden Gorillas hinweg. Der 1. Von beiden, der sich auf sie stürzen wollte, wurde heftig am Hinterkopf von einem Bumerang getroffen. "Leute, hier spielt die Musik! Lassen wir die Höflichkeiten von wegen ,Ladys First' heute mal sein." ,Ich beeil mich, Chiaki!' versprach Jeanne gedanklich und lief schnurstracks auf die Skulptur zu. "Aber nicht so schnell, Kamikaze Diebin!" Erneut stellte sich ihr jemand in den Weg. Ein Mann mittleren Alters, schon mit etwas schütterem Haar und ziemlich groß, so um die 1.90 m, stierte ihr mit blutunterlaufenen Augen entgegen. Hinter sich konnte Jeanne ein Röcheln vernehmen. Trotz seiner Wendigkeit war es Chiaki nicht gelungen, sich den dauerhaften Angriffen der Muskelprotze zur Wehr zu setzen und befand sich nun im Würgegriff des einen. Bedrohlich wandte der andere seinen Kurs ab und ging nun mit zornesfunkelnden Augen auf sie zu. "Sorry, ich hab heut noch was anderes vor!" Wie eine Peitsche ließ sie ihr Band in die Richtung des Besitzers schnellen, so dass dieser gezwungen war, bei Seite zu springen. "Im Namen des Herrn... fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis... und mache sie unschädlich! SCHACH UND MATT!" Ihr Band wickelte sich um die Skulptur und hinterließ an ihrem Stehplatz nur eine Schachfigur. Unter Schmerzensschreien stürzte der Besitzer zu Boden und blieb bewußtlos liegen. Im laufen nahm Jeanne Sindbads Bumerang an sich und schmiß ihn in Richtung des Gorillas, der sich wohl mit ihr beschäftigen wollte. Ächzend ging der zu Boden und hielt seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Den anderen, der Chiaki immer noch im Würgegriff hatte, beförderte sie mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen die nächste Wand. Nach Luft schnappend fiel Sindbad wie ein Stein zu Boden. Ächzend half Jeanne ihm, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sich auf ihr abstützend hinkten sie gemeinsam zum Fenster und sprangen hinunter.

"Das war aber mächtig knapp! Noch eine Minute länger und ich hätte das Besteck abgegeben!" "Hör auf, ich finde das nicht sonderlich lustig!" Verächtlich sah er sie an. "Na, dann frag mich mal! Ich habe mich zwischen dem Röcheln vor lachen nicht mehr eingekriegt!" "Das ist ja wohl nicht meine Schuld! Du hast dich doch freiwillig zum Stelldichein mit den Beiden gemeldet!" "Ist ja nun auch egal. Vorbei ist vorbei und wir leben noch. Das reicht erstmal. Lass uns nach Hause gehen!" Sie verwandelten sich wieder in ihre normalen Gestalten zurück und begaben sich auf den Rückweg. "Das war dann ja wohl nichts mit "nach dem Baden nicht raus gehen"." Erstaunt blickte er sie an. "Wie kommst du denn da jetzt drauf?" "Ich merke, wie sich mein Allgemeinbefinden allmählich verschlechtert. Ich glaub, ich hab mir was weggeholt..." Ein lauter Nießer entfuhr ihr. "Igitt! Ich bekomm einen Schnupfen!" Angeekelt besah sie sich ihr Taschentuch. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas auf ihren Schultern. "Bist du verrückt? Wenn du bei dieser Kälte ohne Jacke rumrennst wirst du auch noch krank!" "Na dann ist das eben kollektives Kranksein. Wir sind beide krank und können gemeinsam wieder gesund werden!" Verschmitzt lächelte er sie an und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Ich schlage vor, dass wir jetzt erstmal gemeinsam nach Hause gehen. Ich bin hundemüde!" "Schon klar, du brauchst deinen Schönheitsschlaf!" Schelmisch zwinkerte er ihr zu. Mit erhobener Faust folgte sie ihm, als er in der Flucht Schutz suchte. Nach einigen Schritten hatte sie ihn jedoch eingeholt und schlang ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Oberkörper. Erstaunt blickte Chiaki nach hinten und blickte Marron fragend entgegen. "Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?" Sie senkte den Blick. "Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau... Letztlich gab es schon schlimmeres als das in der Schule und auf dem Balkon heute..." Sanft löste er Marrons Umklammerung und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Was soll das heißen?" "Ach vergiß es! Dummes Geschwätz, weiter nichts." Sie wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen, Chiaki hielt sie jedoch auf. "So kommst du mir nun nicht davon! Erst sowas anfangen und dann einfach gehen wollen! Ne, so nicht! Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen. Egal, wie deine Reaktion ausfallen wird, ich muß es jetzt loswerden, sonst ersticke ich daran!" Ängstlich blickte sie ihm mit ihren braunen Augen entgegen. Sie wußte nicht, was sie nun erwarten würde und hatte Angst davor, dass er sie jetzt verletzen würde. Er hielt sie an beiden Oberarmen fest, so dass es ihr unmöglich war, einfach zu gehen oder sich abzuwenden. "Marron, seit ich dich kenne, habe mich total verändert! Ich war früher jemand, dem andere Menschen vollkommen egal waren, der immer nur auf Spaß aus war und nur tat, was er wollte. Aber durch dich hat sich das geändert. Wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, tue ich Sachen, die ich mir hinterher gar nicht mehr richtig erklären kann! Mein Gehirn schaltet sich aus, ich handle einfach. So wie heute in der Schule. Unüberlegt. Bei dem Gedanken, dass du dich für immer von mir abwenden würdest, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Und dafür gibt es nur einen Grund: ich liebe dich! Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich eine solche Panik verspürt, jemanden zu verlieren wie bei dir. Mir ist alles egal, solange ich nur in deiner Nähe sein kann und weiß, dass es dir gut geht." Erschüttert blickte sie ihn an. Ihr Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren, um das eben gesagte zu verarbeiten. Allmählich faßte sie sich wieder, ihre Knie jedoch waren butterweich. "Mir geht es aber nicht gut!" Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, trotzdem hatte Chiaki es vernommen. "Warum nicht?" Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht... Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen... Ich war plötzlich so geschockt, als du so aufgebracht in deine Wohnung gerauscht bist, es erschien mir so endgültig und unveränderlich. Ich weiß ja selbst, dass es zum Leben dazugehört. Menschen treffen einander und irgendwann trennen sie sich wieder. Aber bei dem Gedanken, dass du tatsächlich verschwinden könntest, einfach nicht mehr da bist, das war so... unmöglich!" Sie brach ab und plötzlich wurde sie von Schluchzen geschüttelt. Verstört betrachtete Chiaki sie. So aufgebracht hatte er sie noch nie erlebt, nicht einmal die Nacht bei dem Karussell. "Aber es kann doch auch Ausnahmen geben. Manche Menschen finden einander und bleiben ihr Leben lang zusammen." Erstaunt sah sie auf. Einzelne Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herunter und sammelten sich an ihrem Kinn. "Aber das waren doch DEINE EIGENEN Worte! Das ist es doch, was du mir immer und immer wieder erklärt hast. Niemand bleibt sein Leben lang mit einem anderen Menschen zusammen. Menschen sind dafür nicht gemacht. Es gibt keine Liebe auf ewig. Das waren immer deine Worte!" "Ja, aber meine Ansichten haben sich geändert. ICH habe mich geändert! Momentan kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, überhaupt jemals glücklich zu sein, wenn du nicht da sein würdest. Wenn du mich verlassen würdest, gäbe es ein riesiges Loch in meinem Leben, dass nie wieder zuwachsen würde. Wenn mir jemand vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hätte, dass ich mich so in jemanden verlieben würde und sogar bereit dafür wäre, für diejenige zu sterben hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt. Und nun sieh mich an! Ich stehe hier und rede Schwachsinn. Ich kann nicht richtig ausdrücken, wie ich empfinde und was ich dir eigentlich sagen will." Schweigen kehrte ein, niemand wagte, etwas zu sagen. Minutenlang verharrten sie regungslos und sahen sich dabei in die Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich auf Marrons Gesicht aus. "Und was jetzt? Nachdem wir beide nun einen seelischen Striptease gemacht haben weiterleben wie zuvor?" Er erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, sondern blickte ihr Ernst entgegen. "Nein, nicht wie zuvor. Ein Neuanfang für uns. Noch mal von vorne beginnen, ohne die ganzen Peinlichkeiten und Mißverständnisse. Als normales Paar ohne an unser tun in der Nacht zu denken. Nicht als Jeanne und Sindbad sondern als die, die wir wirklich sind!" Sie nickte ihm zu. "Das wäre schön, ja!" Schlagartig drehte Marron sich um und lief einige Meter davon. "Was soll das denn jetzt?" Gemächlich ging sie wieder auf ihn zu. "Na ein Neuanfang!" Schon hatte sie ihn wieder erreicht. "Guten Abend!" Chiaki spielte das Spiel mit. "Guten Abend!" "Mein Name ist Marron Kusakabe und ich weiß schon jetzt, das ich dich liebe!" Ihre Augen strahlten und sie lachte ihm glücklich entgegen. "Mein Name ist Chiaki Nagoya und mir geht auch ganz genau so!" Sanft zog er sie an sich und beide versanken in einem langen Kuß...


End file.
